


Jango Attempts a Seduction

by virdant



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Humor, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virdant/pseuds/virdant
Summary: Jango had put time and effort into this. He had prepared his outfit with more than the exacting care he gave his armor. He had polished the metal until it gleamed. He had laundered the fabric to remove any stains. He had carefully spread a layer of fine shimmering oil across his torso to highlight the contours of his muscles.--or: there was an attempt.
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Comments: 11
Kudos: 115





	Jango Attempts a Seduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kittyhawk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyhawk/gifts).



> for hawk, who wanted either jangobi or jangobitine. well here is BOTH!!! merry merry christmas, hawk!

Obi-Wan took one look at Jango and burst out laughing.

“What?” Jango growled. He’d put TIME and EFFORT into this seduction. He’d expected appreciation, some lust, maybe even an aggressive prowl forward. He had not expected laughter.

“Nothing!” Obi replied through another bright peal of laughter. Jango couldn't help the beginning of a grin in the corner of his mouth. Obi-Wans joy was always a gift. “Just—it’s lovely, it’s lovely.”

Jango had put time and effort into this. He had prepared his outfit with more than the exacting care he gave his armor. He had polished the metal until it gleamed. He had laundered the fabric to remove any stains. He had carefully spread a layer of fine shimmering oil across his torso to highlight the contours of his muscles.

“You think Satine will appreciate it?” Jango asked. That was, of course, the most important part of this seduction, going from the two of them to three of them. Jango had pulled out all of the stops for this, and he even was sure he had an alluring pose in him for a seductive lounging in bed. After all, when a Mandalorian set his mind to something, they committed, and Jango was determined to Seduce Satine Kryze into His and Obi-Wan’s Bed.

Obi-Wan looked at him: helmet shining and gleaming on his head, torso and limbs shimmering, covered with nothing but a scrap of cloth and his codpiece. He was the very epitome of a sexy Mandalorian warrior straight out of a holoporn. 

Obi-Wan leaned forward, licking his lips and leering. “Well,” he drawled, “Why don’t I show you just how much I appreciate it first.”

**Author's Note:**

> why jangobi when you can have jangobitine is the question
> 
> \--
> 
> here's how you can find me.
> 
>   * asian jedi agenda, my new writing discord (pls ask for link)
>   * Follow me on twitter [@virdant](http://www.twitter.com/virdant/)
>   * Comment and kudo below
> 



End file.
